


The Joy of Sex

by JanewayorNoWay



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewayorNoWay/pseuds/JanewayorNoWay
Summary: A celebration of two women discovering they have mutual feelings. It's a bit giddy.





	The Joy of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. I hope I haven't broken any unknown rules or made any grave mistakes. I'm learning, so hope you can be forgiving for unintended mistakes. I'd really like a Beta Reader for future posts but have no idea how to go about getting one. Any advice and help would be greatly appreciated. EDIT: I don't know how to post the word count.

Seven of Nine stood at Captain Janeway’s door, struggling to keep a firm grip on the very drunk woman as she fumbled with the code to gain entry. Janeway looked at her with a crooked grin. “You’re very drink, Seven.”

“It is not I who is ‘drink,’ Captain.” Finally the door swished open and she attempted to escort the wobbly woman inside. “I can’t feel my feet.” Seven sighed and swept the older red head up into her arms and carried her over the threshold. “Why are you carrying me over the threshold? Did we get married?” For some reason this tickled the Captain to no end.

Seven proceeded to the bedroom only to be stopped by Janeway grabbing the door frame to prevent her forward progression. “What’s your hurry? Let’s talk a little, have a nightcap. You don’t just rush a girl into bed.”

Again, the Captain found herself quite amusing. Seven let out a long suffering sigh. The Captain had over indulged at Sandrine’s. It was to be expected from the woman who had just lost two crew members. Seven was still angry that the others allowed this. They had seen it as “blowing off steam.” Seven had seen it for what it was: guilt and grief. 

The captain had been engaging in a 20th century drinking game called game of "Beer Pong" when Seven finally interceded. “You are not winning this game, Captain. I believe you are deliberately trying to lose.” The captain was being stubborn and refusing to stop, so, after making the Captain a particular promise, Seven had gotten her to agree to be escorted to her quarters.

Janeway made her noisy goodbyes: “I guess I’m leaving, people. Bye Tom, bye B’elanna, bye hologram waiter!” 

Seven had seen the looks of relief when she had taken control and moved the Captain to the exit. They had all made their earnest attempts to stop to the Captain's excessive drinking only to be shot down by her force ten glare. Seven knew it would have to be her who defied that glare. She knew, of all the crew, she was the only one who was immune to it. Maybe because she was the one who, so often, was the object of it. No, she didn’t fear that “Captain stare down.” She feared the look of disappointment, caused by her own behavior. That was the only look that stopped her in her tracks, made her stomach drop, and sent a pain through her chest that devastated her. 

They were still standing in the doorway to the bedroom, Janeway having stopped their progression with a firm grip on the frame. 

“C’mon, Seven, just a little nightcap.”

“I do not require liquid nutrition at this time.”

“There’s nothing nutritional in whiskey.” 

Once again the Captain found herself very amusing. 

Seven realized she was going to have to be more wily in her progress. She quickly swiveled sideways, pulling the Captain’s hands from the doorway, then she swept into the bedroom. 

She lowered Janeway to the bed, but the captain retained her arms around the Borg’s neck, pulling Seven down with her. She had landed firmly on the Captain’s breasts and instantly scrambled to right herself. “Captain, you must release me.”

“Okay,” she replied, then moved a hand up to her hair where she pulled Seven’s clip out, sending Seven’s long blonde hair cascading down. “That’s better.”

Just then her comm badge chirped “Lieutenant Torres to Seven of Nine.” Seven tapped her badge “Yes, Lieutenant?” “Just wondering how the Captain was doing.” “Captain Janeway is being very obstinate -“ “Hi, B’elanna!” yelled the Captain. “Seven has me in bed and she looks lovely with her hair down!” B’elanna could hear Seven’s exasperated groan, “Seven has the Captain in her bed, everyone.” Seven could hear the roar of laughter and was confused. No one had done or said anything that was even mildly entertaining. She did not understand this human tendency toward silliness. 

She turned her attention back to the Captain who had begun to undress. Unsuccessfully, she might add. Currently, her tunic was over her head, stuck there. “Captain, why did you not just use the zipper?” She asked as she leaned down and unzipped the tunic, freeing Janeway. “These things zip?” 

Most people would find this laughable, but Seven only felt concern. The deaths of the crewmen on the away mission had hit her Captain particularly hard. This was one of the qualities Seven most admired in Janeway: her heart was strong, yet tender. Her crew was family, her love for them was real and each loss was personal. Seven knew that she had been the beneficiary of this strength and tenderness a number of times. 

Seven began to undress the Captain since it was clear she would not be able to do this herself. As she undressed her, she fought back unwanted feelings. Her heart rate shot up and she felt energy flood from her stomach into her thighs. She knew this was desire, but she also knew it was not helpful at a time like this. She commanded her body to cease such longings and put her mind into care not caresses.

The Captain had begun snoring lightly, making her job easier. She stripped Janeway to her undergarments then stopped. Her commands to her body were going unheeded. The charge of desire did what it wanted, went where it wanted. She gently caressed her Captain’s face, tucking her auburn hair behind her ear. She took this time to observe the petite woman. Her body was highly pleasing to Seven. In combination with her soul it rendered the ex-borg powerless. She had spent the last 3 years restraining her feelings, assuming they were not returned. Now, it seemed, in her drunken state, the Captain had revealed they were.

She stood and went to the replicator to replicate pajamas. Before she slipped them on she knew she should remove Janeway’s bra and panties. She had delayed it on purpose, hoping to quell the unwanted feelings before she proceeded. She pulled the Captain into a seated position, and unclasped her bra. The moan that came from the Captain froze her in place. “Oh, Seven. Yes.” Her heart pounding in her ears, she pulled back only to have Janeway place her hands on her face and look into her eyes. “I want you.” She then leaned forward and pressed her lips tenderly against Seven’s. Seven heard a moan come from deep within her own chest. This seemed to encourage the Captain to kiss deeper. Her tongue pushed into Seven’s mouth, which instinctively opened, aching to feel her Captain’s explorations. 

Soon, Janeway’s hands were exploring her, gently caressing her back. They slid forward and tenderly moved across her breasts. This made Seven falter forward and gasp. Janeway’s voice shook as she whispered “I ache for you.” She reached up and fumbled for the clasp to Seven’s biosuit. She was met with Seven’s firm hands. “No.”

Janeway’s eyes flew wide, hurt. Seven shook her head “You are drunk Captain. This is not what I want. This would be... insufficient. And I suspect there would be deep regret afterward on your part.”

Janeway slid back in the bed, sitting against the headboard. “Oh.” And here was the disappointment that Seven feared. It was so painful to disappoint someone you cared for so deeply. “I am sorry, Captain. I am only doing what I feel is right for both of us.” The Captain nodded, unable to look at her. “Of course.”

“Do you need further assistance in getting into your night wear?” 

“No. Thank you for getting me to my quarters Seven.” 

Seven dipped her head in acknowledgment and exited. 

\--------

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager woke up and felt a rush of nausea. She leapt up and headed for her en suite, desperately hoping she’d make it. Clasping her hands around the cool toilet, she unleashed the fury of her stomach. She cursed loudly in between heaves, “Fuck!” Suddenly she felt hands gently soothing her, as someone pulled her hair back. Who the fuck was in her quarters? She heaved again. She realized it was Seven when she heard her on her comm badge “Seven of Nine to the Doctor, medical emergency in the Captain’s quarters.”

Suddenly Janeway was not so angry at this invasion of her privacy. She slumped against the toilet and waited for the war in her stomach to subside. The hologram appeared and immediately passed judgment “This is not a medical emergency, Seven.”

Janeway hissed. “If you don’t give me a hypospray I’m going delete every bullshit subroutine you’ve acquired in the last 7 years.”

“Fine” he said, quickly injecting her. “But the next time you proceed to drink to excess despite my repeated warnings—“

“For god sakes, shut up.” She said as she stood up and tried to straighten her pajamas. “Why are my pajamas so big?” 

“I did not know your correct size.” 

“Did you think I was a giant?” 

“You are bigger than life Captain Janeway. I tried to replicate to those dimensions.” 

The Captain swiveled to look at the Borg then broke into a hearty laugh. “Okay can we reduce the number of bodies in my en suite?” the doctor huffed indignantly and disappeared. Seven stood to exit. 

“What are you doing here, Seven?”

“You were highly intoxicated, Captain. One should not be left alone in that state as there is a high probability for the aspiration of regurgitated stomach matter.” 

“I was that drunk?” Seven nodded. “Thank you Seven, I appreciate it. But I’m fine now.”

“Yes Captain.”

Seven exited.

\-------

Janeway strode onto the bridge and noted a different attitude in the air. No one looked her in the eye and, when they did, they struggled not to smile and quickly focused on something that seemed more important. She looked at a Chakotay. “What’s going on? Everyone’s looking at their shoes. When did everyone’s shoes become so interesting?” He nodded his head towards the ready room and he and Janeway stood and exited.

In her ready room, Janeway turned to Chakotay.“Why are we doing this in my ready room? What’s going on?” Chakotay sucked in a deep breath preparing to enlighten the Captain. “You left the party very drunk last night.” 

“No kidding.”

“With Seven.”

“I know. So?” 

“She was the only one who could get you to agree to leave the party.”

“I still don’t see the problem.” 

“By agreeing to make love to you.” 

Janeway’s face went pale. “What?!” Chakotay nodded and let this sink in. 

“Who heard this exchange?”

“Everyone. We had been pushing you to stop drinking for a while. You were pretty angry. Seven was the only one with the guts to demand that you return to quarters. You told her you’d go if she’d go with you and make love to you all night.”

“Oh my god.” 

“I know.”

“Fuck fuck fuck.” 

“There’s more.” 

Janeway groaned. 

“While Seven was preparing you for bed, B’elanna Torres paged her on the comm from Sandrine’s and everyone heard you say that Seven had you in bed.”

*Groan*

“Everyone is also aware that Seven spent the night in your quarters.” 

“Because she was worried about me! She slept on the couch. Poor thing. Humiliating her like that in Sandrine’s.“

“She didn’t look humiliated. More like touched and concerned. As we all were. You’ve been carrying a lot in your shoulders, Kathryn. The deaths of crewman Sudduth and D’Far were devastating.” 

“I didn’t do my due diligence, Chakotay. Or I would have known that the planet was blanketed by toxic gas every 36 days. I sent them to their death.” She dropped her head into her hands, her voice thick with sorrow, “Sometimes, my friend, it is too much.”

Chakotay rose and crossed to her, pulling her into his arms. “I know, Kathryn. Which is why everyone wants you to find some joy, someone to share the burden with.”

Janeway allowed herself to be comforted by her friend. “Well, if it was going to be Seven I pretty much blew that.”

Chakotay gave her a good hug then let go and forced her to look in his eyes. “I don’t think so. Just give this a few days to settle down then talk to her and try to make amends.”

“What I did was shabby and prurient and inappropriate for the Captain of a Starfleet vessel. “

“That’s true. But ask yourself why. Why would a person of your character do this? Maybe because it’s too much? And unless you’re going to make yourself vulnerable to someone so you can share some of the burden, then it seems like getting plastered and saying your needs out loud is what you’ve left yourself with.”

Janeway nodded. She knew what he was saying was true. She just didn’t think she could ever allow herself that particular indulgence. 

\--------

Seven of Nine was sitting in the mess hall when B’elanna Torres slid into the chair opposite her, “So, how did it go?” 

“You will have to be more specific.” 

“With the Captain.” 

“It went fine.” 

“Fine how? You got her in bed, you stayed all night – spill the details.”

“There are no details to be spilled. The captain slept and I sat on the couch listening for stomach matter aspiration.”

“That’s the least romantic story I’ve ever heard.” 

“Because there is no romance to tell of.”

“Seven, she said she wanted you to make love to her.” 

“She was intoxicated.”

“Yeah. Which means that’s what she really wants. Alcohol lowers inhibition. This is not something she just made up last night. It’s been on her mind a while.”

“It is strange.“

“What is?”

“I have been told that copulating is a private matter yet when it comes to I and the Captain people feel free to discuss it openly.”

“Did you copulate?”

Seven glared at her. “Okay point made. I’m just saying...” B’elanna stopped and drew a breath. She looked at Seven and reached her hand out to hold hers. Seven stopped, frozen by this gesture of kindness. 

“I do not wish to copulate with you B’Elanna Torres.”

“Believe me I know that. Everyone knows who it is you wish to copulate with and how much she wishes the same. It’s painful to watch two people you care about find ways to prevent it.”

\--------

The next few weeks were busy, having involved a first contact diplomatic mission which had replenished Voyager’s stores and a tension filled journey through hostile space. Janeway was sitting in her ready room when there was a chime. “Enter.” Seven strode in carrying a padd, “Captain, I have noted my findings about the nebula in my report.” 

“Anything interesting?”

“It seems there is a proto star inside.”

Janeway perked up, “Really? Is it close enough that we could swing by?” 

“It is, Captain. It is only 3.62 lightyears off our course.”

“Let’s do it, Seven. Excellent find.”

Seven smiled, “I knew this would please you, Captain.” 

Seeing that smile, Janeway felt desire feather down her body. 

“How are you doing, Seven?”

“I am functioning within acceptable parameters.”

“We haven’t spoken about that night.”

“There is nothing to speak of.”

“I don’t think that’s true. I appreciate you trying to protect me by saying this but I don’t need or want you to do that. I’m sorry for my actions at Sandrine’s. If I caused you pain or embarrassment I am truly sorry.”

She watched Seven struggle as thoughts crossed her mind. 

“I give you permission to speak freely.”

“Are you certain, Captain?”

“I’m a big girl, I can take it.”

Seven looked confused, “You are actually quite petite, Captain.”

Kathryn laughed, “It’s a saying, Seven, it means I’m an adult, I’m capable of hearing difficult truths.”

“Ah.” Seven nodded. “Do you remember anything that happened after we left Sandrine’s?”

Janeway looked mortified “Did something happen? Seven? Did we...? Oh my god. And I don’t remember?”

“Nothing happened, Captain.”

Janeway’s shoulders dropped a few inches as she exhaled in relief.

“Because… I did not allow it to happen.”

The shoulders went back up, “Oh?”

“You were quite insistent that we make love.”

Janeway dropped her head into her hands. “My god, Seven. There’s no excuse. I’m horrified.”

“It was extremely difficult to resist, but I did not want our first time to be one you would not remember.”

“I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve to be sexually harassed by your superior – wait what do you mean first time?”

“I am assuming there will come a time when we will decide to act on our mutual attraction to each other. And I believe you and I would prefer that we both be aware that it is happening.”

Janeway’s mouth moved but made no noise. 

“Captain? Have I misstated the facts?”

“Seven, I –“ the Captain’s mouth opened again as her face colored a deep red. “Um. Could you give me a minute, Seven?”

Seven nodded, hurt crossing her face, and exited the ready room. 

Kathryn stood and strode to look out the window. She was slightly shaking and took several deep breaths to calm herself. In a matter of minutes she ran the movie of her and Seven’s time on Voyager, ending in Chakotay’s friendly concern that she have someone who could share her burden. 

She had felt very alone these last 7 years. Over time, she had come to accept it and poured all her time and energy into being the Captain of a wayward ship. Each loss was a knife in her heart. The original decision to destroy the Caretaker’s array was the singular ache she woke to every day. No one had been allowed to know that. People didn’t like their captains filled with guilt and angst. They wanted a rock. Someone steady and unwavering. To her that was the price for her choices. It was something she owed her crew. She accepted this. Until Seven arrived. Of course, at first, Seven was just another young crew member who needed a little extra guidance. She had no particular feelings for her one way or the other. But, 2 years ago, when she’d had to chase her down as she was fleeing under the delusion that Janeway had conspired with the Borg, Seven had enumerated dates and actions and Janeway had easily countered with dates surrounding important events that had occurred between herself and Seven. In that moment she realized the importance of the tall, gorgeous, blonde to her. When she had kneeled at Seven’s feet and implored her to trust her, Janeway knew that her feelings had crossed from friendship into attraction. She had been turning herself away from that knowledge ever since, because of who she was and how much her sense of honor meant to her. 

Sure there were regulations about fraternization but Janeway knew those were irrelevant out here 45,000 light years from Earth. Indeed, her Captaincy in the Delta quadrant had been about skirting rules, making new ones and rendering outdated ones moot. 

Her only guiding concern with regard to her feelings for Seven had been protection and safety. Above all she wanted to be her rock, her constant. It was particularly important because Seven had not had that in her life. Her parents were reckless and 6 year old Seven had paid the price. Janeway clenched her jaw. Her anger at the Hansen’s was something she had never been able to dim. Arrogance and stupidity had caused them to take risks with Annika’s life that they had no right to. This is why Janeway _always_ went after Seven to get her back. No matter how ill behaved she had been or how many orders she had defied, Kathryn swore that Seven would never know abandonment again. Not on her watch.

The chime rang again. 

It was Seven. 

“I’m sorry Captain you said a few minutes and it’s been an hour.”

She looked so vulnerable then. Her need radiating out from her. 

They stood, staring at each other. Seven could hear the Captain’s ragged breathing. The Captain could see the ache in her Borg’s eyes. "Computer, seal Ready Room doors," Janeway commanded. And then, almost as if someone had fired a starter pistol, the two women lunged at each other from across the room.

“Oh my god, I want you so much—“

“Captain, I ache in places a I did not even know I had.”

Their lips smashed against each other, their hands pulled at clothing, undid buttons and clasps, grasped desperately at naked flesh. Seven tried to push them back toward the couch but the captain tripped over her pants and they went tumbling to the floor, crashing into the coffee table on the way down. This didn’t slow them in the least.

“Captain, I must touch your breasts urgently.”

“Stop calling me Captain.”

“Lover, I must touch your breasts urgently.”

This made a groan push out from deep within Kathryn. “Where did you learn to talk like that?”

“Shut up and take your top off.”

The two of them worked frantically to remove the many tops that Starfleet required Janeway to wear. The tunic, the turtleneck, the tank top. Seven paused, "Is there another top below your bra? I know I am Borg, but I might need to regenerate if there is.”

“Rip it off.”

Seven obliged and immediately pressed her lips to Kathryn’s breasts, exploring them with her tongue. Loud moans were exchanged as Kathryn unpeeled Seven’s bio suit to her waist. “Jesus. Those are… I need…” Kathryn latched a ravenous mouth over a breast, then pulled back, “I’m sorry,” she said, “I’ve been wanting to do that forever.” 

Seven stood and lifted the captain, pushing her hard against the bulkhead, shoving her thigh between Janeway’s legs, and gripping her borg hand into the ventilation shaft above to brace herself. Kathryn took the opportunity to lick her neck. Seven tore a piece of the shaft away.

Suddenly the Captain’s comm badge chirped. Seven and Kathryn froze. “Captain, is everything okay in there?” Chakotay sounded concerned. Realizing she had no access to her comm badge, they scurried to locate it in the pile of tops. She grabbed it, “Captain to the bridge, yes, everything’s fine. I’m just disciplining Seven. Some fuck up in Astrometrics again.”

They waited a beat for a reply. “Um… okay. Bridge out.”

Kathryn decided to take matters into her own hands. “Computer, site to site transport for two to my quarters.” As soon as their blue shimmery bodies were safely ensconced in the Captain’s quarters, they were once again at it like animals. It was heady and amazing. Their lips were locked on each other, hands groping wildly. Seven started to laugh, Kathryn laughed with her, their lips never parting. “This is wonderful,” gasped Seven. “Is it ‘sufficient’ though?” Teased Kathryn

“More than sufficient. It is super sufficient.”

“Am I going too fast, Seven? I know it’s your first time.”

“Yes, it is. And immediately after this time there will be several more. But, I have waited so long I am afraid I do not have any patience left.”

“Understood,” Kathryn said, and pulled Seven’s biosuit the rest of the way down, lowered herself and pressed her face against Seven’s mound. “God. Of course you smell perfect.” Kathryn gently pushed her tongue forward and found Seven’s clitoris. She latched to it, hungrily.

The absolute pleasure in that moment was the last thing Seven remembered. When she came to, she was on the deck of Kathryn’s quarters with the Doctor and the Captain hovering anxiously over her. “Seven,” the Captain gasped, tears gathering. 

“What happened?” 

“You passed out.”

The Doctor passed the tri-corder over Seven. “Your cortical node overloaded when the Captain... orally… pleasured you.” He used this moment to glare at the Captain. 

“It is not the Captain’s fault that she is such a proficient love maker. “

“That’s very sweet, Seven, but, I’ve never made love to anyone to the point where they fainted.”

“Then they were fools.”

She reached her hand out to the Captain and entwined their fingers.

“Well, I’m afraid you’re going to have to stop.” Said the Doctor.

“What?!” Came the cry from the two women.

“I’m sorry, but until I can adjust your cortical node to be more tolerant of that sort of emotional stimulation, this will keep happening.”

“Remove the node, now,” commanded Seven.

“You know I can’t do that, Seven. Without the node, you die.”

“Not right away. I could conceivably make love before—“

“Stop, Seven.” The Captain chided her. “Doctor, adjust the node--”

“We’ll need to transport to sick bay.”

Seven sat up, “Why? Do it here.”

“I can only do a temporary adjustment here. In Sick bay I can perform the surgery that will adjust it permanently.”

“Temporary.” Said Seven. “I will do the temporary.”

The Captain nodded in agreement, “I think that’s the wisest decision at this time.”

The Doctor looked at the two half naked women. Seven had been covered in a sheet prior to his arrival, and Captain Janeway was wearing a throw rug.

“If you two sex starved lesbians could calm down a minute--“

“Computer, deactivate Emergency Medical Hologram.” Commanded Captain Kathryn Janeway.

“Wha-?!” He croaked as he disappeared. 

“Computer activate Emergency Medical Hologram.”

“Captain, I’m trying to –“

“Computer, deactivate Emergency Medical Hologram.”

“The procedure -- ” He shimmered away again.

“Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram.”

“Captain! What are you doing?!”

“I’m showing you who’s in charge here. I can do this all day. So stop with the attitude. Now.”

“Yes. Captain. Sorry, but seriously, you two are adults —“

“Computer deactivate—“

“Okay! Okay! I’ll adjust the node.”

The doctor aimed his medical tri-corder at Seven’s cortical node. “There. All done.”

The women looked at him, waiting for him to leave.

“Don’t you think you should do a test run while I’m here?”

“Doctor!” The women growled.

The doctor disappeared and the Captain turned her attention to Seven. “I think maybe we should wait.”

“What do you mean? We are not going to complete our session?”

“We don’t call them sessions, Seven.”

“When will we try again?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Unacceptable.”

Kathryn stroked Seven’s forehead, trailing her fingers down to gently pushing her hair behind her ears. “What is your suggestion, then?”

“What? Kathryn? I get a say in this?”

“On duty, I’m the Captain and I make all the decisions and you have to follow my orders but, in our relationship, we share decisions.”

“We are in a relationship?”

“I hope so.”

Seven nodded. “This is an excellent rule. I believe we could attempt making love again in five minutes.”

“Thirty.”

“Ten.”

“Twenty.”

“Eleven.” Seven grinned evilly. “You did not see that coming, did you, Kathryn?”

“I did not, eleven it is.”

“Really? I have won?”

“No. We compromised. A compromise means we both win.”

“There are so many excellent rules in a relationship. I think I’m going to like it.”

“We could lie in bed and kiss until the eleven minutes are up,” offered Kathryn. Seven stood and Kathryn assisted her into the bedroom. As they slid under the sheets, Seven looked concerned.

“What is it, Seven?”

“I… the, previous pace was pleasurable, but now I wish to take my time… with you…. I’m sorry if this disappoints you.”

“I’m not disappointed. I agree. I’m sorry about the previous, um… pace? That was my fault.”

Seven took Kathryn’s face in her hands, “It is no one’s fault, Kathryn. I want this as much as you do. I just… I want to savor you. “

“Me too.” Kathryn husked. Slowly, they teased their tongues together, groaning in mutual arousal. Seven felt herself flood with wetness between her thighs. “You have made me very wet.” Kathryn groaned. She was cursing herself for negotiating a longer time before they could resume love making. She decided to start slowly tracking her way down Seven’s body with her tongue. Her lips gently caressed her neck, her tongue, teasing. She could hear Seven breathing raggedly. “Are you all right?” Seven nodded, unable to speak. “I’m going down to your breasts now.” 

“You are not a train, Kathryn, you do not have to announce your stops.”

This made Kathryn and Seven snicker. “I am sorry, Kathryn. I’m a little giddy.” “Me too, love.” Kathryn pulled herself back up to look at Seven. Seven looked back while their hands roamed. The kissing began in earnest, Kathryn moaning as she felt Seven’s mouth open to her. The taste of Seven’s warm mouth, and the feel of her tongue made Kathryn dizzy. “Kathryn, I need to tell you something,” Seven said. Kathryn pulled away. “What?” “The eleven minutes have passed.” Kathryn grinned and immediately began to kiss her way down to Seven’s pale breasts. Her hand cupped one, her thumb gently teasing the nipple to attention. She heard a hitching breath escape from her lover and felt herself grow wet from the response. Her lips latched onto the unattended breast, her tongue mimicking her thumb’s attentions on the other side. “Yes,” Seven whispered. Releasing her hand from the other breast, Kathryn gently slid it down Seven’s stomach, past her abdominal implants, and pushed through the patch of honey blonde curls to her wet center. They both gasped in pleasure. As Kathryn teased around Seven’s opening, she heard Seven’s ragged breathing. She pushed her finger inside Seven and her young lover began to move against her, desperate to sate herself. Kathryn slid further down, kissing along the way. Seven felt her breath warm on her stomach. She arched up, wanting contact. Kathryn grinned and moved lower so she could tease her tongue lightly around Seven’s clitoris. Seven moaned loudly, her thrusting becoming wild in her need to find release. Kathryn placed a hand on the inside of her thigh and squeezed to urge her to relax, the younger woman immediately calmed. Kathryn dipped her head and sucked the hardened nub into her mouth, circling it with her tongue. She began a steady rhythm between finger and tongue. Seven stopped all movement, straining to cope with the intensity of the sensation. Kathryn could hear her gasping breaths. She was so close. Kathryn pushed her tongue hard against her lover’s clit and sped up her strokes. Seven began to arch up, noiselessly, then, suddenly, she screamed a series of guttural exhalations, shuddering into an orgasm. She immediately grasped Kathryn and pulled her up to look at her. Kathryn laughed when she saw Seven realize she was smelling herself on the Captain. “Is that me?” Kathryn nodded, “You’re delicious.”

A deep pink blush bloomed on Seven’s face, “I am… pleased… you think so.” Seven grabbed Kathryn’s hips and ground them into her, placing a bruising kiss on her lips. In one fell swoop, she lifted Kathryn up and onto her knees, straddling her, then slid under, reaching up and kissing her wet center. “Oh!” Kathryn gasped. 

“I wish to taste you like this.” Seven explained. Kathryn had not expected this. “Hold onto something, Kathryn, to steady yourself.” “Yes ma’am,” she replied and grabbed onto the top of the headboard. Seven then pulled Kathryn down to her waiting mouth. The touch of Seven’s warm tongue on her clitoris sent a jolt through Kathryn. “Seven… my god…” Seven’s hands came up and gripped Kathryn’s buttocks, squeezing and pushing them in rhythm to her tongue. Kathryn closed her eyes, focusing all her attention on that tongue and what it was doing. She began to rock back and forth against Sevens mouth. She had no control of what her body was doing. She just needed an end to the three year long ache for the beautiful woman under her. She moved faster as Seven pushed harder into her clit. Within seconds she exploded into a powerful orgasm. She lost her grip on the headboard and faltered. Seven wrapped an arm around her waist and held her in place as she continued to suck and lick Kathryn, bringing her to a second powerful orgasm. Kathryn collapsed on top of Seven. “Where did you learn that?!”

“It was… an instinct.”

Kathryn’s eyes grew wide. “I thought instinct was irrelevant.”

“Everything is irrelevant until I experience it. Then it is relevant.” 

Kathryn fell back into Seven’s arms and they lay in silence, hands caressing each other, grinning like idiots. After a moment, Seven spoke: “Kathryn?” “Yes?” “Must we wait eleven minutes between each session?” “They’re not called sessions, Seven. And no, I think we fixed the problem of fainting from overstimulation.” “Then I am ready to go again.” Kathryn laughed and they moved together, touching and kissing, and making love all night.

And so it was that the Starfleet Captain and her Ex-Borg entered into a relationship. It was wonderful and awful, because they did wonderful things and things that annoyed each other. Because that’s what a relationship is. But, they could overcome anything because the orgasms were spectacular and they did not have to wait eleven minutes between sessions.


End file.
